The Truth of Victor Cras
Chapter 23 Jason's ice sculpture just stood there. Suddenly it started to rumple. Jason broke free, a little cold, but still alive. "He got away," ''said Mephiles. "I know that!" Jason said exerting some of his magical power, leaving a crater where he was standing. ''"Woah calm down." "Get ready Mephiles it looks like we're going to war with the magic council." Jason marched up to his room. He went over to his microphone lacrima. "All members of Black Void report to the meeting hall! All S-Class mages meet in my room!" Luke met Jason in his room a little later. "Where's Victor?" he asked. "He betrayed us," answered Jason. "What? What do you mean?" "He was a spy for the magic council, he kidnapped Alex for his Lunar Eclipse Eyes." "What?" "We're going to war with the magic council to get him back." "Wait Jason, shouldn't we think about this?" "What's there to think about? They took our friend, so we're going to get him back." "What about the master, wouldn't he get mad at you for ordering all out war against the magic council?" "There is no master!" That stopped Luke dead in his tracks. "What?" "What?" ''said Mephiles. "There is no master," continued Jason. "He was me the whole time." "So you lied to me, and the entire guild." "Well not really, it was more like split personality disorder." ''"Nice save." "Wait, so your alternate personality is the guild master." "Yes." "How come you've never acted like him before." "It's more of an internal thing." "Like schizophrenia?" "Um... yeah." "You calmed down yet?" "Yes." "Great so now let's find out the real story." "What've you found out Luke?" "Based off of my research into Victor I've discovered a few things," he answered. "First of all if Victor was a spy for the Magic Council, wouldn't it make more sense for him to bust us a long time ago for our previous crimes?" "You're right," said Jason astonished at this revelation. "Maybe if you just calmed down you could've figured that out for yourself," said Mephiles. "Shut up," said Jason. "Was that your other personality?" asked Luke. "Uh... yeah." "Ok. Also I looked up Victor's file, and apparently the dark guild he had joined before his imprisonment was called Muspelheim. He actually turned himself into the council." "What're you saying?" asked Jason. "Maybe Victor turned himself in so he could infiltrate our guild," said Luke. "What?" said Jason baffled. "Perhaps not specifically our guild, but maybe he was on a mission for Muspelheim," said Luke. "He wanted to find Alex," said Jason. "What do you mean?" "Why else would he have kidnapped him, his mission from the very beginning was to find a user of the Lunar Eclipse Eyes Magic and kidnap them." "But, why?" "I don't know for sure, but maybe we should finally go have that guild meeting." "What's taking him so long?" said Hayley in an irritated tone. "Just be patient," said Thomas "patience is a virtue." Cane walked over to them. "Hey guys I just hit up the fridge want anything to eat?" said Cane chewing. "I think I'm good," said Hayley. "But Luke made it." Hayley and Thomas both grabbed some food from Cane and began eating. Jason walked out onto the balcony and spoke through his microphone lacrima. "Attention Black Void! Some of you may have noticed, but Alex is no longer with us. He was kidnapped by one of our best, Victor Cras." The members began murmuring to themselves. "We believe he may be working with a dark guild called Muspelheim. Now Luke and I plan on paying these guys a little visit to confirm our theory, but I won't force anyone to come with us. This is a volunteer only job. Keep in mind Muspelheim is very powerful. I think we can barely match that guild ourselves. So only come if you really mean. Come by my room if you want to sign up. That is all." Jason turned off the lacrima. "Are you sure you want to go volunteer only?" asked Luke. "I don't want to risk a full on war with Muspelheim," said Jason "especially in case they aren't actually responsible for kidnapping him." "I understand." Cane, Hayley, and Thomas walked up to him. "We would like to help," said Thomas. "Are you sure we can trust them?" asked Luke. He had heard about their attempted coup d'état. "Those were different times," said Jason. "We're united now."